


【Unlight】Long Live Life

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 2016林奈乌斯生日企划文有轻微血腥描写





	【Unlight】Long Live Life

古鲁瓦尔多睁开眼睛以后，很快就搞清楚自己并不是从昏睡中醒来，而是莫名地来到了自己的记忆当中。  
他记得当时圣女之子将可以拼凑成记忆的各色碎片交给了自己，在接触到碎片的那一瞬间，他便陷入了短暂的黑暗之中。很奇怪的是，这次记忆的恢复方式与以往不同：过去只要拿到碎片，记忆便会在脑海里如电影一样回放；而现在的古鲁瓦尔多却是置身于那熟悉的托雷伊德永久要塞，但这里安静得只剩下风吹过的声音。光是站在这里，古鲁瓦尔多的记忆就自然而然地被回想起来，就像从未被他遗忘一般。  
大概是因为当时离死亡已经不远了，这段记忆就变得太过深刻了吧。这样的呈现方式让他觉得，将其称为“梦境”似乎也不为过，可他能够闻到永久要塞上混合着的异味，脚下也传来踩在大地上的踏实感，一切都太过写实。然而这种怪诞的情况并没有引起当事者的不安，他毫不犹豫地迈出第一步，却听见扑哧一声，他循着声音的来源一看，才注意到自己踩着的地面竟然堆满了尸体。  
这里没有炮火轰鸣的声响，没有骨肉被撕咬剥离的声音，更无叫人永远都无法想起何为希望的惨叫。古鲁瓦尔多用力吸了一口气，浓稠的腥味和硝烟的味道迫不及待地钻进了他的鼻腔，惹得喉咙里一阵瘙痒，只得轻咳一声稍作缓解。  
光是站着也没办法改变现状的吧。  
他从尸堆里拔出自己刚刚陷进去的双脚，正要继续前行好好探索一番，这时却听到似乎有什么人在他身后说了句话。  
“……谁？”  
凛冽的寒风把那若有若无的人声撕扯得无处可寻，古鲁瓦尔多没有马上回过头来，他侧耳仔细倾听，等了很久却没有更多的下文。就当做是幻听吧，“梦”里有这样的事情发生也不意外。他继续往前走，脚下的碎骨和混着污泥与血液的肉块被他踩得咯吱咯吱响。目力所及的某处就是几艘已经坠毁的武装船，他甚至觉得只要他再继续前行，就能看到那女人——或是有着女性身姿的自动人偶——带着由他所造成的致命伤挂在船舷上，随着寒风飘摇着，绿色的体液顺着她冰蓝的长发缓缓滴落。  
但是古鲁瓦尔多转念一想：自动人偶也算是有生命的东西吗？  
刀刃没入那副身躯的瞬间他便清楚，这个对手不是人类，就算他此刻将她毁灭成散落一地的零件，战胜了她所带领的军队，只要有人愿意，把她带回某个试验所里，再精心修理调试一番，便能重新投入到下一个战场上——这样应该算是自动人偶的“重生”吧？又或者说叫再生也未尝不可，机器总是能复原或是复制的，理应是没有“死去”一说，更别说他们是否拥有“生命”这种连生物都仅有一件的稀有物；“死亡”对于自动人偶来说仿佛是不可能会有的东西。在那之后，那个女人有没有被销毁？还是说修复之后又重新被投入到战场上，让更多的死者们变成能够移动的肉块？  
啊对了……那些死者们。古鲁瓦尔多抬起鞋尖挑了挑离他最近的一具尸首，他甚至有些期待尸体们会一个个跳起来，像当时那样向他攻击，好让他重新感受一下在战场上尽情厮杀的快意——但除了那个尸身被翻了过来以外，这个举动并没有引起更多的反应。永久要塞战役的时候，那个女人到底做了什么能让这些死者都重新站起来？他们仿佛是“重生”了一般，找准了每一个能触碰的生命体进行攻击；他们听从那位女将军的命令，制造了更多的死亡，又让被他们制造出来的“同伴”们加入队伍发起下一轮的无差别攻击。  
但无论他们再怎么活动，最终还是变成了了无生气的肉块，之前的“重生”对这些活死人来说只是假象而已。  
无论怎么看，这个地方无处不透露出死亡的味道，每一具尸首都在向他强调“死”这个结果。这些死者们大多不像古鲁瓦尔多那般在死去以后还能有续章，那一场惨无人道的战役已经是他们唯一的终点。古鲁瓦尔多突然非常厌恶现在所站着的地方，他开始加快了前进的步伐，似乎认为只要尽快离开原地，就能从梦中脱离出来。  
“啊……我的腿脚不太好，没办法跟上你，我是否可以请你再等等我呢？”  
先前的声音再次在他身后响起，这次听起来要清晰得多了。一只闪着淡蓝光芒的白蝴蝶从他身后飘了过来，在他眼前打了个转儿，最终落在他的鼻尖上。古鲁瓦尔多发现与之接触的地方没有任何压感，仿佛这幅小小的身躯里并没有生命的重量。他向蝴蝶飞来的方向转过身去，眼前的景象让他微微吃了一惊——但他也仅仅是觉得吃惊而已。  
只见一个拄着拐杖的蓝发男人正一点点朝自己走来，那温和明朗的笑容让古鲁瓦尔多觉得这似乎在哪里看到过。而男人所站着的地方却不是堆满死尸和破碎武器的战场，而是一个平坦空旷的大草坪，天空也不像古鲁瓦尔多之前看到的那样，它太过干净明亮，似乎是在嘲笑发生在永久要塞上污秽而厚重的杀戮。古鲁瓦尔多沉默着再回头看，周围所有的景象不知何时已经被替换，永久要塞不复存在，他现在所处的空间是一个未曾见过的、绿意盎然的原野；而他原本要前进的方向上有一个巨大的花园，入口处是一道棚顶爬满了常青藤的长廊。像是为了确认是否只是自己出现了幻觉，古鲁瓦尔多重新打量了一下身边的这个男人，但他也仅仅是想起了对方是何人罢了。  
对方朝他的方向招招手，古鲁瓦尔多以为这是在让他过去，但那只白色的蝴蝶重新飞了起来，安稳停在那男人食指的第二指节上。  
“抱歉，这孩子没有烦扰到你吧？”  
“没有。”  
他终于来到古鲁瓦尔多面前，这才停下脚步，把拐杖夹在手臂下，从腰间抽出一个长筒型的密封皿，开盖后小心翼翼地将蝴蝶引到里头。“可能是因为太久没有拿出来试飞……有点失控吶，回去应该要好好修理一下。”  
“林奈乌斯，你怎么会在这里。”  
虽说是问句，但古鲁瓦尔多的语气更像是在自言自语；林奈乌斯则是有些惊讶：“你记得我。”  
“库鲁托和那个兽人族孩子打理他们的花圃时，我记得是你给了他们一些建议——当时我正好在找库鲁托帮忙处理猎物，所以听见了你们的对话。”  
“我以为像我这种来了洋馆才没几天的人，不会被多少人留意才对。”林奈乌斯收起装着蝴蝶的密封皿，轻轻地说着，“我怎么会在这里并不重要，重要的是怎么把你带出去……不过在这之前，你是否愿意跟我到那里边走走呢？很久没见过这样的地方了，我想好好看一看。”  
林奈乌斯配合话语指向了那花园的入口，仿佛在强调他的邀请一般。古鲁瓦尔多估摸着附近并没有什么可以供自己狩猎的猎物，也没有其他可以消遣的事物；而林奈乌斯似乎不急着解释他所说的“带他出去”是什么意思，答应他的提议成为了唯一的选项——虽然这样也不坏。于是古鲁瓦尔多点点头当做回答，无声跟着林奈乌斯走进了那阴凉的长廊。

抵达长廊尽头的铁门之前两人都没有开口说话，但气氛并没有常人所想的那般尴尬。这样一前一后的行进让古鲁瓦尔多想起，自己年少时经常到地下室找洛斐恩，若是有带回来的猎物实在是无法处理好的话，有时候洛斐恩会让他带上这些可怜的动物尸体离开地下室，穿过阴暗的地下走道，来到城堡里的花园某个角落里。  
“为什么要把它们都这样埋葬起来？”  
“我们没办法让它们以较好的姿态留在这个世界上，也没办法让它们获得新生，但至少可以给它们一个可以安息的地方。”  
古鲁瓦尔多看着洛斐恩仔细将铺上的土壤抚平，再放上从旁边的花圃里剪下的几朵小花，算是完成了小小的下葬仪式。  
“就当做是尊重生命的一种方式吧。”

“要进去了哦？”  
古鲁瓦尔多回过神来的时候，林奈乌斯已经推开了那扇铁门，园内漫出了隐隐约约的花香，香气有些清甜，但不会让人觉得发腻——这和之前闻到的血腥味完全不一样，古鲁瓦尔多莫名有种安心感，不由自主地放轻脚步走了进来。园内的布置和规格让他觉得似曾相识，仔细回想后才发现原来这跟自己和洛斐恩埋葬猎物尸体的那个花园几乎一模一样。  
“这是哪里？”  
“只有你自己才知道了，”林奈乌斯笑着耸耸肩，“我也是因为你才看到这个花园的，我只是把你引进来而已——因为你自己想看。”  
是这样的吗？他不曾记得自己什么时候想念过那个很少造访的皇室花园，在那里除了和洛斐恩有过那么一点回忆以外，应该是没有更多值得他去怀念的东西。他记忆里更多的是在连队里的训练和战斗以及回国后的出征，似乎一切都和血与死有着不可分割的联系。像这样安宁而又充满生命的植物园，会是自己想要看到的东西吗？  
林奈乌斯倒是没有理会站在原地的古鲁瓦尔多，而是有些兴奋地笑着，自顾自在花圃间的小道上漫步起来。“不过这里的物种数量还真是惊人……要是能长期在这里认真研究一番就好了，但可惜不能这么做呢。”  
“不行吗？”  
“当然不可以，这里是你的梦境啊，真的赖在这里的话那可大事不妙了。”  
“我不明白。”古鲁瓦尔多难得追问了起来，“这里是我的梦，那你是怎么来的，又要怎么带我离开——叫醒我不就可以了？”  
“就是因为喊不醒呀！”林奈乌斯像是说着无关紧要的话题那般，轻描淡写地说，“路过图书馆时引导者把我叫住，说是你取回记忆时睡了过去没办法喊醒，所以希望能有人替她照顾一下，她去找人想想办法。准确地说我并不是自己‘来到’你的梦里来的，我是被你的某种潜意识带入到这个梦境里的。既然我在这里了，那么我想我有义务尝试一下带你离开了。”  
“方法呢？”  
“我不太清楚……”工程师稍稍拨开了离他最近的一丛鸢尾，弯下腰仔细察看着，“不过似乎在我刚刚把你叫住以后，这个空间就开始变得好些了，这是个好兆头……我们再多谈谈关于你的事情，也许就能找到解决方法？”  
他手指稍微用力，折下了一朵鸢尾给古鲁瓦尔多递了过去：“说说看，之前你都在思考些什么？”  
古鲁瓦尔多接过了花枝，花瓣的形状酷似隆兹布鲁的皇室家纹。他突然觉得，好像自己又变回了年少时的那个常去找洛斐恩的少年，而林奈乌斯就像那位挚友一般的洛斐恩，正站在自己面前等待着被抛出的问题，然后耐心地为他解答。  
他指了指林奈乌斯腰间挂着的密封皿。  
“你的蝴蝶似乎都听得懂你的命令，为什么？还有就这么把它们放在那种地方，不会死吗？”  
“啊……这个吗？”林奈乌斯露出了有些意外的表情，重新拿出了密封皿打开了盖子，之前被放出的那只蝴蝶再次展开双翅飞了出来，“这只是一种毫微机械，原本是打算作为治疗用具而研发的……没想到还能当做武器用呢。可惜的是无论我怎么优化、调整，它都没办法再现它的原型所拥有的那种体态和美感……以及真实感。”  
“不真实吗……？”  
“可能是因为即使我做得再精细、模拟得再好，它也缺失了最重要的那样东西吧？说到底这些蝴蝶形态的器械被做出来以后，它也只能被冠以‘机器’的名号，而不能替代真正的蝴蝶。它们是没有生命的。”  
白色的蝴蝶机械在那朵鸢尾上落脚，触须僵硬地转动着，像极了窥探敌情的微型摄像头，古鲁瓦尔多抖了抖花朵，蝴蝶理所当然地没有受惊逃开。他对那只蝴蝶失去了兴趣，看了一眼手里的花，决定还是拿在手上，继续在园内漫无目的地走着。  
“刚刚你有看到吧，在花园出现之前的战场。”  
“你是指永久要塞吗？”林奈乌斯闻言回过头来，难得皱起了眉，“确实看到了……不过在你转过身来之后，一眨眼就变成现在的样子了。从你们的描述来看，那场战役应该跟‘她’脱不开关系吧？”  
“我只记得那个白发的女人偶，她也在洋馆里。”  
“是了，是贝琳达，”林奈乌斯叹气道，“我是她的制作者之一……虽然现在说这个有点晚、也无济于事了，但我还是要向你和永久要塞上的无辜牺牲者们道歉。”  
一般人若是得知仇人的制作者就是眼前这个看上去没有任何攻击性的工程师的话，可能会怒起拔刀，或是狠狠咒骂一番；但古鲁瓦尔多只是点头致意，整理思绪过后把他刚才在永久要塞上想起的那些疑问说了出来。  
“她现在出现在洋馆里，也就是说实际上她是被摧毁了的。我对其他人的回忆不怎么感兴趣，所以后续也不得而知。”  
“但你现在看上去很想知道。”  
“无非是一个消耗时间的话题而已。”  
“我取回的记忆也不算多，所以对她在战场上的表现没办法给出很有把握的解释。不过我也想听听你的想法，你觉得那孩子也有‘生命’吗？”  
拐杖随着林奈乌斯的步伐在土地上发出沉闷的声响，花园内一时间只有园中央那棵大树上传来的声声鸟鸣，还有在花蕾前逗留的蜜蜂的振翅声。  
“你似乎觉得她是有的。”  
“不，我的观点如何我们暂且不提，”林奈乌斯摆摆手，“现在我需要知道的是你如何去看待这个问题。”  
洛斐恩在地下室里忙碌的身影在古鲁瓦尔多的脑海里一闪而过。  
“……我不认为她是一个生命体，她的身体里理应没有性命的存在。但她也不是死物，虽说是个自动人偶，但她有自己的思维，能凭自己的意志行动。”他顿了顿，“她知道自己不是人类，可她会惧怕自己被彻底毁灭吗？这样的结局对她来说算不算是失去了‘生命’？  
“不过看起来她是不怕的……至少就我的记忆来看是这样。”古鲁瓦尔多抬起双手端详起来，现在的手是完好无缺而有力的，随时能握紧腰间挂着的那把剑轻松迎敌，“她有着我没有的‘新生’的可能性，而我却有着她所没有的、应该说是生命体特有的体验。相比于她那样的可能性，我更想要保留后者。她要是——不，要是所有的自动人偶都能真正拥有生命的话，身体‘重生’的便利和唯一的生命，它们到底会选择哪一样？”  
“这个就不得而知了，即使是自动人偶，也会有不同的想法哦。”  
“但如果死了的话，大家都是一样的。”  
都是一样的。古鲁瓦尔多自己在心里重复了一遍。  
林奈乌斯没有回话，他踱步到那棵大树前，细细抚摸着树皮上的纹路，仿佛他在观赏的是一副被精心保存的油画作品。“像这样的植物，或是你平日里打猎回来的那些猎物，你认为它们有生命吗？”  
“当然有的……植物会生长会死亡，当然有生命；也正是因为猎物有这种东西，这对我来说才有了追猎的价值。”  
像是终于得到了满意的回答一般，林奈乌斯第二次露出了欣喜的笑容：“这样吗……”他又挥手示意古鲁瓦尔多随他一起往花园深处走，“那么在你斩杀重新站起来的死者们时，又是怎么想的？”  
古鲁瓦尔多觉得自己今天比以往还要多话，甚至有意愿顺着林奈乌斯的话继续说下去，他无法解释自己这种变化到底意味着什么。也许醒来以后就会恢复了吧。“那些死者当中，有不少是我自己杀死的，而我也险些死在他们手下——即使结局真的是那样我也不意外。已经死去的人就是死了的，我是为了自己的性命而挥剑反击；他们则是被人操纵做着盲目的撕咬罢了，这些死者根本连自己的目的都没有，说到底也就只是死物而已。不管那女人对他们做了什么，那都一定不是给了他们‘重生’，他们只是会活动的肉块而已。”  
“求生意志很强吶……对‘生命’这种东西你也是很有自己的见解和体会呢。”林奈乌斯评价道。“学术上其实对‘生命’一词有一系列的定义，其中一条就是：生命指的是在宇宙发展变化过程中自然出现的、存在一定的自我生长、繁衍、感觉、意识、意志、进化、互动等丰富可能的一类现象……还有更多的描述，但是我都不喜欢。”  
他停了一下，抬头看了看远处的某一处花圃，略显兴奋地加快脚步走了过去：“啊呀，看到老朋友了。”  
古鲁瓦尔多还在为林奈乌斯刚刚突然转变的话头而感到迷惑，顺着对方的目的地看过去，只见一抹罕见的蓝色安静地盛开在那一隅绿叶当中，如果不是林奈乌斯提起的话，也许他根本不会发现这里。只见林奈乌斯像极了一个收到新礼物的孩子般，有些兴奋地在花丛面前蹲了下来，虔诚而专注地端详着那些小小的蓝色花朵：“在我小的时候我父亲曾经带我下到地上，我就是在那时见过这种花，回潘德莫尼之前我摘下了一朵带走，用导都的技术将它保存了下来。地上充满生气的景象让我无法忘记，可因为‘涡’的出现使得地面的环境日益恶化，即使是我借着项目的理由到地上去，也没办法再次看到小时候看到的景色了。所以我选择了‘改善地上环境’的研究项目，希望尽自己的力量让那样的自然之美重现……抱歉，话题跑远了。  
“我之前为什么说我不喜欢那种对‘生命’的描述呢？在我看来，每一个生命都是鲜活的独立个体，试问人们如果与其他生命体有了亲密的交流和接触，感受它给自己带来的活力与美好感受的话，有谁不会去渴望它、热爱它、珍视它呢？那些冰冷单调的词汇是无法贴切诠释‘生命’所拥有的这些内涵的。你对于自动人偶和活死人的看法，对我来说是一个不错的启发啊。”  
他拍了拍裤脚上沾着的泥土，撑着膝盖重新站了起来，让自己的视线与古鲁瓦尔多的汇合。“也许你和‘生命’有着最为亲近距离，而你也对它有着最为真切的渴望。”  
“是吗。”  
“当然了，这只是我的个人见解而已，真实的情况到底如何，只有你自己最清楚了。”  
在古鲁瓦尔多的记忆里，在他生前大多数人对他的评价都与死亡和血有关，或是被诅咒的孩子，或是城内连环杀人案的“凶手”，或是阴森森的黑王子。虽说他一般不会在意外人对他的看法，但是林奈乌斯这样的观点可以说是极为少见的。  
不，还有一个人对他也有着与常人不同的看法，那是少数理解他的人之一，直到他生命的最后一刻，这位忘年交也怀着理解的心情对他伸出了手。  
“哎呀……那扇门从一开始就在，还是刚刚才出现的？”  
古鲁瓦尔多回头看过去，发现离他们大约五十步的地方是花园的尽头，高大的围墙被常青藤缠绕着，茂盛的绿叶之下是一扇小小的木门。  
“我不清楚。”  
“要出去看看吗？”  
“也好。”  
他们拨开遮盖在木门上的一些枝叶，发现木门上并没有锁孔，只有一个略微生锈的把手。林奈乌斯刚抬起手想要推门，思考了一下后又收了回来。  
“先前是我擅做主张要进来这个花园的，这次由你来开门吧，总不能让我一直做主导的那一方，那对你有些不公平。”  
“这样。”  
古鲁瓦尔多抓住门把，踌躇了一会儿才想要推门，身旁的工程师却再次开口：“要让你陪我聊这么无趣的话题，浪费了这里的好环境……还是要向你说句抱歉。”  
“……嗯。”  
古鲁瓦尔多再次看了一眼另一只手里的那支鸢尾，想了想将它插在了披风的扣带上，深吸一口气后毫不犹豫地推开了这一扇木门。

“林奈乌斯，为什么连你也睡着了……明明是你答应了我要照看着他的。”  
古鲁瓦尔多睁开眼睛以后，才发现自己正看着图书馆内休息室的天花板，因为自己正躺在休息室里的沙发上；沙发旁的木椅上坐着那位蓝髪的工程师，应该是被进门没多久的引导者喊醒的。  
“啊对不起……因为这里实在是太安静了，而我昨晚因为看研究资料熬了夜，所以一不小心就……哎呀，他也醒了。”  
引导者闻言转过身来，玻璃珠般的双眼紧紧盯着坐起身来的古鲁瓦尔多：“没事了？”  
“没事。”  
“记忆呢？”  
“拿到了。”  
引导者拉着古鲁瓦尔多的衣服左看右看，似乎无法完全放心下来，直到古鲁瓦尔多将引导者提了起来，两双眼睛互瞪了几秒后，引导者才说道：“好的，确认你安然无恙了，把我放下来吧。”  
这种确认方式让古鲁瓦尔多有些无言以对，被松开的引导者一边高喊“沃肯！他醒了不用来检查了！”一边跑出了屋子，留下了古鲁瓦尔多和林奈乌斯两人在休息室里面面相觑。最先反应过来的是林奈乌斯，他起身走到沙发面前，向古鲁瓦尔多伸出了手：“这是一次很令人愉快的谈话，谢谢你。”  
工程师的脸上再次露出了纯粹又真诚的笑容。古鲁瓦尔多没有答话，沉默良久后最终还是用力握住了那只向他伸出的手。

Fin.


End file.
